


Anything for Naomi

by PattRose



Series: Anything Series [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nice Naomi, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Naomi comes for a visit to see her grandchildren and also help out so the boys will have more time for the new project.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdgatorbait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdgatorbait/gifts).



Anything for Naomi  
By PattRose  
Summary: Naomi comes for a visit to see her grandchildren and also help out so the boys will have more time for the new project.   
Genre: Slash implied  
Warnings: None  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 2369  
A/N: This is still for jdgatorbait for asking for more. I didn’t quite finish last night.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/anythingfornaomi_zpsxetb8z3l.jpg.html)

Jim and Blair put the offer in on the project that they wanted to do for all those people in need. Frances Miller called the following day. 

“Jim, they accepted your offer. Now you need to have it inspected and we can close quickly since you’re paying cash. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Frances. Blair will be thrilled to find this out. He’s at the grocery store right now getting some celebratory food just in case.”

“How are the children?” she asked. 

“They are doing very well. My dad had a huge party over the weekend to welcome them to our family and for all our friends to meet them. It was fantastic. And today Blair’s mother is flying in to meet her grandchildren. Carley and Cooper are very excited about it.”

“Call me as soon as you get the inspection set up so we can get this show on the road.”

Jim closed his phone and smiled. He knew Blair would be so pleased. But right now, all he could focus on was the quiet. Blair had taken the kids to the store with him. Jim hadn’t felt like going, but now he wished he had. 

Then a big smile hit Jim’s face. The noise was back. _God, I love those kids and Blair._

The garage door closed and in came Carley and Cooper screaming with excitement. “Daddy Jim,” Carley cried out as she ran towards him, “Guess who is going to be here in three hours?”

“Would it be Grandma Naomi?” Jim asked, smiling like crazy.

Cooper hugged Jim’s leg and said, “I think he knew already, Carley. Daddy Jim, Daddy Blair wants you to help him carry in groceries. We’re supposed to hold the door open.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Jim kissed Blair when he got to the back of the SUV as he started taking groceries out. 

“Blair, I thought you were just getting a few things.”

“Well, my mom doesn’t come every day, ya know? 

“There is that,” Jim said, smiling. 

“This door is getting heavy,” Cooper called out. 

Both men laughed as they carried in all the groceries to the kitchen. 

The children helped them put everything away and then Jim put them away in their proper place when the kids weren’t looking. This made Blair snicker. 

“I almost forgot to tell you, I have to find an inspector for A Family Affair and get things moving. They accepted our offer. I’ll go do it now so we’ll have it happening soon,” Jim said. 

“That’s very good news indeed. Get it done, I’ll finish this with the kids help.”

Jim walked into their office and shut the door. He got the paper out that had all the inspectors’ names on it and went down the line. He decided he would choose like Blair did. Blair always picked a name because it was interesting or looked nice. Jim started dialing the number. 

It rang twice and a nice male voice answered, saying, “Drake Harper, may I help you?”

Jim explained who he was and what he needed. They decided on the next day and Jim hung up the phone quite happily. He walked back into the kitchen and saw the kids trying to tie their shoes with Blair. 

“Let me show you an easy way to do this, kids,” Jim said as he got down on his knees and began to show them how to tie their shoes. Both the kids learned it quickly and were quite proud of themselves. 

“Daddy Blair, look at what we learned,” Carley called out happily. 

“Daddy Jim is just that good at teaching things. He’s taught me how to do many, many things, haven’t you, Daddy Jim?”

Jim blushed. “You’re going to pay for that later, Chief.”

Cooper asked, “Are we supposed to call him Daddy Chief or Daddy Sandburg?”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. Blair liked the sound of Jim’s laughter so much. “You can call me Daddy Blair, kiddos. I go by that the most.”

“Is it time yet, Daddy Blair?” Carley asked, bouncing in place. 

Jim was amazed at how fast they picked up their habits. Cooper was a clean freak when he was outside. Didn’t like dirt on anything. Carley didn’t care about dirt at all and she was always excited about something. 

Blair smiled at both of the kids and answered, “We’re going to leave in a few minutes to pick her up. Daddy Jim, you’re coming too, right?”

“Of course I’m coming, Daddy Blair. I can’t wait to see Grandma.”

Jim took the kids into their rooms, changed their clothing and washed them up. 

“Now we have to tie the shoes again, Daddy Jim,” Cooper whined. 

“I’ll tie them for you just this once,” Jim replied. 

They walked out and Blair had already changed his clothes. They all got into Jim’s SUV and headed for the airport. Once they got there, they parked and all walked in to wait for Grandma Naomi. 

Jim was watching the monitor and saw Naomi as she headed down the hallway towards where they were. He turned to Blair and said, “Heads up. She’s on her way.”

“Cooper and Carley, here comes Grandma Naomi.”

Naomi saw them and ran into Blair’s arms. They hugged for some time and then she hugged Jim. “Now, send me my grandchildren while you two get my bags.”

“Bags?” Blair asked. His mother never carried much on the plane. 

“I’m staying for a month to help you with the children while you work on your project. Here’s my tag for my luggage. You can’t miss them, they are bright purple.”

Carley said, “You are very pretty. I like you.”

“I like you too, Carley. Now how about a hug, Cooper?” 

Cooper was a little reluctant, only because he was shyer than Carley was. “I like you too, Grandma. We never had a Grandma before. What do they do?”

“We go see movies, we go to museums, we go to the park and we eat out anytime we like. In other words, I’m going to make each and every day fun for you while I’m here.”

“That sounds fun, Grandma,” Cooper said, happily. 

Jim and Blair walked up to them with two bright purple suitcases. Naomi was right. You would never be able to miss them. 

Naomi said, “I’m just getting to know the children and they are very nice children.”

“Thank you, Grandma,” Carley said. 

Cooper smiled in agreement. “Grandma said we get to go all sorts of places with her while she’s here.”

Blair said, “Come on, Mom. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Naomi watched as Cooper and Carley walked hand in hand away from them. She smiled to herself and thought, _I will never get enough of these two precious children._

Once they got into the SUV, they were off to go to Jim and Blair’s house. Naomi hadn’t seen it and the kids were telling her about it on the drive home.

*

That night after Naomi got the kids in bed, she came out and sat with Jim and Blair. “Those are two of the nicest kids I’ve ever met in my life. Are they always this good?”

Blair frowned. “They had a terrible foster home, so I think they’re afraid that we’ll send them back if they aren’t good.”

“Oh how horrible. I think it’s cute that they call both of you daddy with your names. Jim, Cooper seems quieter like you and Blair, Carley seems more outgoing like you are. It’s funny that they’ve picked up these traits already.”

Jim smiled and replied, “They are great kids, Naomi. We love them to pieces. Do you think you could watch them tomorrow at nine in the morning for our inspection on the project? Blair can leave his keys to his SUV, so you’ll have a car at all times.”

Blair went and got the keys and said, “Put these in your purse, Mom.”

“I’ll gladly watch the children. Now go and have some peace and quiet in your room. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you both.”

“Night, Naomi. See you in the morning,” Jim called out over his shoulder. 

“I love you too, Mom. See you in the morning.”

Once they were alone in their room, Jim locked the door and made passionate love to Blair. They hadn’t made love in quite some time. They both made up for it.

*

The following day, they went to the inspection, signed all the papers and the place was theirs. 

In the SUV driving home, Jim asked, “What are we going to do first?”

“Tear all the carpet up and put down tile floors. They’re easier to take care of with kids. Then we’ll start painting and picking out furniture for all the bungalows. Lucas and Megan are going to stay in the house there, so we’ll get that started too. And last but not least, we’ll get the day care center finished for the kids. Then there are the two bungalows that have one bedroom each. We can do one up for the secretary for A Family Affair office and the other can be for the woman that is waiting for her job to resume for the day care center.” 

“We’re going to be busier than shit, Blair. I hope we don’t ignore Naomi and the kids too much.”

“We won’t, Jim. Naomi is in heaven. She always wanted a grandchild. And you know we would do anything for Naomi. So let’s let her have a go at this grandma gig.” 

“Okay, I’ll trust you on this one.”

*

In the next seven weeks they fixed the place up so that anyone would want to live there. Every bungalow had two full sized beds, the kitchenette had a small table and four chairs. Very small. All of the kitchens had new appliances, so that was nice. The woman, Betsy, they hired for the office, from the homeless shelter was very qualified for the job and took very good care of all of the clients there. Then there was Olivia, who ran the day care center. The play yard was awesome. Their twins tested out all the equipment before they started letting people move in. It turned out really nice and the neighbors were so grateful to have the place cleaned up and looking so great that they all made meals for the different families once they moved in and got settled. 

Naomi had helped decorate each unit and watched the kids every chance she got. She hung out a lot with William so that he could see the children also. But Naomi was feeling the urge to leave and Blair knew that. 

That night, Naomi told the kids she had to go on a trip, but she would be back. They both cried and Blair almost did too. She had been fun to have around and he would miss her a lot. But he knew she had a wandering soul. There was nothing he could do about that.

*

Jim took Naomi to the airport before the kids got up the next morning. On the drive Naomi said, “Jim, I’m very proud of what you’ve done with your money. A lot of people would have just kept it in savings and not cared about anyone. They wouldn’t have shared any of it without anyone else. But you have done a wonderful job with everything you took on. I’m so proud of Blair too. He’s perfect at helping people isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is, Naomi. I couldn’t have done this without him by my side. We wouldn’t have children, we wouldn’t have a new house already. I really drug my feet for years doing that. I don’t know if you know this about me, but I hate changes.”

Naomi threw back her head and laughed long and hard. “I knew that, Jim. Everyone knows that. I’m going to miss all of you so much, but I’ll be back in a month or so. I like to shake my life up a little now and then. I know that Blair was upset this morning and that’s why you’re taking me. Tell him I’ll be back in a month or six weeks.”

“I’ll tell him. He didn’t want to cry, Naomi. That’s why I’m taking you. He’s not as tough as he seems sometimes. Thankfully, he’ll wake up to the kids and will get over being sad right away. Those kids were the answers to our prayers.”

“Hug him when you get home and remind him about how much I love him. I love the kids too. They are excellent children. And you both are doing a wonderful job of raising them. William agrees with me 100%. I like your dad. I enjoyed spending time with him this visit. He’s going to teach me to play pinochle the next visit. He belongs to a club and wants me to join in.”

“Thank you for everything you did for the kids while we were getting A Family Affair off the ground. We couldn’t have done it without you. We’re going to take a few weeks off to just spend with the kids before we go back to work.”

They drove up to the airport and she said, “Just drop me off. I also don’t want to cry.”

“Understood, Naomi. We love so much. Please come back in a month.”

Jim pulled up and got out to take her suitcases out of the back of the SUV. “See you in a month or so, Jim. I love you too.”

She turned with tears in her eyes and left Jim standing there with tears in his eyes too. Now, Jim had to get home to make a big breakfast for the family and see if he could cheer Blair up.

TBC


End file.
